Snappy Smurf (LD Stories)
Snappy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Initially, he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling (around 50 years of age) by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. The "self-proclaimed leader" of the group, who is more often overlooked when projecting commands onto his fellow Smurflings. He is, as his name suggests, a snappy individual, always ready to question some Smurf when they say, "No." He tends to get along least with Nat, but is about even with Sassette and Slouchy. Although he can be the biggest pain of the group, he never intends any harm. Adult Smurf To be filled in later! Season 10 Episodes He appears with his fellow Smurflings throughout Season 10, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 6) -- He has no speaking role when briefly appearing in this episode. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- He has no speaking role, but is amongst his fellow Smurfs when Johan needs help after being turned into a Smurf. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He has no speaking role, but is in the village when Mystico begins stirring up trouble upon his second release. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- The Smurflings are mostly supporting characters, but Sassette is particularly more secondary when Mystico asks for help winning the heart of Vira. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- He has no speaking role, but he does meet Hethera. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- Although he does not have any major speaking role, Sassette is seen with Papa and Smurfette when they first visit Ripple and Karma with the Tracing Mirror. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 50) -- He has no speaking role, but it is assumed she is withheld the knowledge of Moxette turning herself human to pursue Johan. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 59) -- He and the other Smurflings play an equally supportive role, being supervised by the more secondary Smurfette. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is mostly a background character, but does speak once or twice throughout the story, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. While he want to help the adult Smurfs when they learn of Gargamel's plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, they are kept more off to the side. Against all odds, he shares the heartache of Johan being stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes He continues to appear throughout Season 11, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He appears briefly to give his two cents about Johan being turned evil in the playhouse. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He and the other Smurflings are background characters during only one scene. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- He plays a supporting role alongside his fellow Smurflings to tell Moxette about the time that Brainy was turned into a Weresmurf. *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Along with his white Smurf hat and trousers, Snappy wears a yellow shirt with a dark cloud and lightning bolt logo on the front, depicting his general habit of "snapping back" at others. 'Human' Pending... Voice Actor(s) Pat Musick was his original voice. A moden choice would be Tara Strong, who is known for her roles as Terence (among other characters) on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Ben Ten in any version of the show, as well as many other roles on various shows. Trivia *He plays the drums and can be seen giving drumrolls on occasion. *Snappy was one of the two smurflings who appeared in a Smurfs Magic Berries cereal; the other one was Sassette. *He had a soft spot for a teddy bear named "Huggy," which he seflessly handed down to Baby Smurf after realizing he no longer needed it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurflings Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters